Taking care of Lil Timcanpy
by Au Crowne
Summary: During their semestral break, first graders were given a special project by Director Lee. Can things turn worse by a simple school project? Who knows? Besides they're just kids. What can they possibly do?... AllenXTimcanpy, RoadXLenalee and TykiXLavi
1. Semestral Break

_**Suishou Yume: Hello everyone! I hope you'll like this new fanfic! Anyway please leave a review! ~Sigh... Sometimes I think I'm making a lot of fanfics lately.**_

_**Selfine: I've noticed. You might not be able to update the other fics.**_

_**Yume: Worried about me? (smiles)**_

_**Selfine: Of course not! Not about you anyway!... Oh! The author doesn't own the characters in D. gray- man.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**During their semestral break, first graders were given a special project by Director Lee. Can things turn worse by a simple school project? Who knows? Besides they're just kids. What can they possibly do?... AllenXTimcanpy, RoadXLenalee and TykiXLavi

* * *

**_

"Can't you at least help me here, Roadee?", Allen wailed. He was carrying a large box. It was given to them by their school director, Komui Lee. The director said that it was a special project for the first graders. Allen sighed, why would the director give them a project when they were supposed to enjoy their semestral break?

"Ne? But you're the boy here...", Road said, swinging Lero around. She peered over her shoulder, Sheryl and Tyki were just behind them. Tyki was carrying the same large box as Allen's.

"Stop that, Sheryl!", Tyki yelled. Sheryl was trying to grab the box from him.

"But I just wanted to help!"

"You're making it worse!"

"Stop fighting, Lero!", Lero yelled.

Tyki and Sheryl ignored the umbrella and continued fighting. A black limousine stopped in front of the school gate. The door was opened by their sister, Lulubell, who's currently in grade five. They all hopped on inside and settled on their seats. Allen placed the box on his lap.

"How's school, my children?", The Earl asked as the car drive away from the school.

"It's terrible...", Road whined.

"It can't be that bad", Lulubell said with a bored tone.

"It's only because you don't go in _our _school", Road said."You don't have to deal with a crazy school director."

"Komui Lee?", The Earl asked."What did he do this time?"

"He only made us do a project at our semestral break..."

"I wonder how Lenalee deals with her brother...", Allen said thoughtfully.

"Ah, before I forget, Cross Marian will be staying at us for a week", The Earl announced.

"That creepy womanizer?", Allen blurted.

"Allen-kun...", The Earl warned in a stern voice.

"Fine. But I don't like him", Allen said." Is Mana coming too?"

The Earl nodded. Allen's eyes lit up. He had always like Mana's company and the thought of having him over during sem break made him happy. Road smiled, it always make her happy seeing her little brother smile. They stopped by the school where the twins attend and picked them up.

"Guess what...", Allen began as they sat.

"What?", Devitto asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Cross' staying with us this week", Allen said.

"WHHhhaaaaattttttt?", they yelled in unison. Allen only nodded while covering his ears.

"That Cross. He'll pay for what he did last time!", Devitto said,

Jadero nodded in agreement."We'll make him pay his own debts!"

"You can't force a monster to do things it doesn't want to...", Allen said. Jasdevi nodded at this. Allen was right besides only a monster would force a first grader to pay his own debts. And Cross is a monster.

"Now, now, children. Enough about Cross Marian", The Earl said, clasping his hands together. The gesture kinda reminded Allen of Komui."We'll be having guests tonight... At dinner."

"Who?", Road and Allen asked.

"The Lee, Bookmen and Kanda's family...", the Earl answered.

"Yay!", Road beamed.

"Brother's blushing!", Sheryl exclaimed.

"It's because of Bookman's grandson...", Lulubell said simply.

"Ehhhh?"

"It must mean that Tyki really likes that rabbit...", Allen said from behind the large box.

"Shut up!", Tyki muttered.

"You don't need to deny that, Tyki-pon. We can accept that, after all we're your family...", The Earl added, joining in.

"I don't like that... That Lavi!"

"Ne, Tyki's on de~nial!", Road sang."Ty~ki's on de~nial..."

"Stop that!"

"Hehe. Look at the way Tyki's blushing!", Devitto teased. Jasdero peered over Tyki's shoulder and grinned." He really likes that rabbit!"

"Stop teaming up on my dearest brother!", Sheryl defended."He can't help it that he loves Bookman's grandson!"

Jasdevi only laughed at that. Tyki buried himself behind the box. Can't they just stop teasing him?. The twins were still laughing as they entered the mansion. Tyki was still hiding his face behind the large box he was carrying. Allen placed the box in the living room and sat on the floor with a sigh.

"Allen, want to play with me while we wait for them to arrive?", Road asked, crouching in front of Allen.

"Does it involve me cross dressing?", Allen asked. Mostly, Road's games ended up with Allen wearing a girl's clothes. Road only giggled and stood up.

"It involves dressing up", Road announced."But we're not going to dress you up..."

"Who?"

"Tee hee, Tyki of course!", Road answered."We're going to dress him up for _that person_!"

"Eh? But wouldn't that be hard? I mean knowing him..", Allen began.

"That can be solved", she said then called for Jasdevi who were still teasing Tyki.

"What is it?", Devitto asked, he was obviously annoyed for being interrupted in teasing Tyki.

"We need your help"

"For what?"

Road leaned closed to them and whispered something. Jasdevi both nodded. By the time Road finished what she was saying, Devitto and Jasdero were both grinning. Allen sighed," I guess they're in...", he said, standing up.

"This should be fun", Road chimed.


	2. The Project

_**Suishou Yume: Thanks for the reviews! Here's an update for you!**_

* * *

"Arrrrghhh! Let me go!", Tyki yelled.

Devitto and Jasdero only grinned at him. They had Tyki tied up on the chair. It was fairly easy to do on their part. They only have to team up on Tyki. They were lucky that Sheryl wasn't there at that time.

"Ne, I'm surprised you succeded", Road said as she entered the room, followed by Allen.

"Hey, what does that mean?", the twins demanded.

Road only smiled."Nothing", she said,"I guess you could bother Skinn now."

"Fine", Jasdero said then the twins left the room.

"What now?", Allen asked.

Road stepped behind Tyki, she brought out a brush and started to brush Tyki's hair. He struggled in his seat. Allen just sat and watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the box that came from Director Lee was moving. He got up and approached the box. He cautiously opened it.

Inside it was a huge golden ball with a pair of wings and a tail. It jumped out of the box and landed on the floor. The ball thing showed him a set of very very sharp teeth. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, it leaped towards him and bit him... Hard.

"Ahh! Get it off me!", he yelled, running around.

"Allen!"

"What's happening here, Lero?", the pink umbrella demanded as it entered the room. Amidst all the commotion, Tyki calmly sneaked away, passing through the rope. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of doing that before.

"Lero!", Road exclaimed. She grabbed the umbrella quickly."Allen sit still!"

Allen did as he was told but it was not easy for him. That thing's teeth were really sharp. He could feel his blood flowing down his face. Road pulled the golden ball from her little brother's head. As soon as she did that, she quickly popped Lero inside the golem's mouth.

"Road-tama! Get me out of here, Lero!", it yelled inside the golem's mouth.

"Great! Now, I'm bleeding", Allen muttered.

"Eh? Tyki's missing!", Road exclaimed. At the same time, they heard the doorbell rang."I'll find Tyki", Road said and ran out of the room.

Allen stared at the golem thing that bit him earlier. It was now chewing on Lero. He picked it up and headed to the main door. He opened it.

"You're bleeding, Allen!", Lenalee Lee exclaimed. Allen saw Lavi and Bookman behind Komui Lee. Lavi stepped forward and peered closer at Allen.

"Uh, you're bleeding...", Lavi said.

"I've kind of noticed", Allen said dryly. He turned to the adults."Father's still busy preparing. You could wait at the dining room..."

"I think we should bandaged it", Lenalee said as they entered.

"Nah", Allen said with a smile,"It'll heal easily. I'm a noah, remember?"

Lenalee and Lavi just watched as the wound on Allen's head healed and faded away. Allen noticed that Bookman was watching him curiously. He must be still curious about the noah's various abilities.

"Hey, hey, isn't that the noisy umbrella?", Lavi grinned, sligthly poking Lero. Allen nodded.

"What's that thing your holding, Allen?", Lenalee asked.

"I don't know, I got it from 'the box'", Allen answered."It was the one who bit me..."

"Ah, it's Timcanpy's way of showing affection...", Komui said.

"Timcanpy?", Allen repeated.

"That's the golem's name, Allen", Komui said. Allen smiled and patted the golem's head. It nuzzled closer to him, spitting out the pink umbrella.

"Out of the way!", someone yelled.

They all looked up and saw Tyki dropped through the ceiling. He landed directly on Lero." Hey, Lero!", the umbrella complained.

"I did tell you to move it", Tyki stated.

"Road caught did caught you, didn't she?", Allen said, smiling at Tyki.

"I don't want to talk about it", he muttered. He didn't know how Road did it but she did a good job. Tyki looked like a little gentleman.

"Ah, Komui Lee, Bookman!", The Millenium Earl exclaimed."We should let the children have their own little fun besides there's something I want to talk to you..."

"Something?", Komui repeated. Somehow, he knew the Duke was referring to the project he had given to the children. They Millenium Earl nodded at them and they proceeded to the living room. The doorbel rang again. Allen opened it and saw Kanda. He considered slamming the door shut but he saw Kanda's foster father, Froi Tiedoll behind him.

"Yuu!", Lavi greeted behind Allen.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi."

Suddenly, Timcanpy leaped from Allen hand and bit Kanda's hand. It didn't looked like the usual show of affection. To Allen, it looked like a show of dislike or maybe... Hatred? Kanda rudely shoved the golem away from his hand. Allen picked up Timcanpy and patted it."Bad boy", Allen said then gave it a lollipop.

"Hey, why are you giving it a treat?"

Allen smiled at Kanda."It did a bad thing, Kanda, I'm just punishing it."

Lavi just stared at them. Allen really knows how to piss Kanda. He sent a look at Lenalee who just shrugged. Kanda brought put mugen out of anger and swung it to Allen. Allen placed Timcanpy in front of him which bit Kanda's mugen.

"Tim's really a good golem...", Allen commented as he watched Kanda swung his katana around, attempting to remove the golem attached to it.

"Ne, Allen. Father said we should head for the dinner hall now", Road said.

"Well, let's go", Allen said. Timcanpy released mugen and flew back to Allen.


	3. A Disastrous Dinner

**Selfine: Chow!~ After much of a debate with my mistress (and because of certain reader's encouragement), here's another chapter for this fanfic! I hope you'll like it! Ah suggestions for pairings is welcomed too.**

**Disclaimers: My mistress doesn't own d gray man**

Allen calmly led them to the dinner hall. He saw Sheryl already there with a huge butterfly perched on his head. Sheryl smiled broadly at his brother and at Bookman Jr. "Brother! Look what I got!", Sheryl said, waving at Tyki.

"What's that?", Tyki asked, peering closer at it.

"That's Tease", Komui said as he sat on one of the chairs. Lenalee gazed at it with interest. It looked pretty. Tease fluttered from Sheryl's head and flew to Tyki. It hovered around him and landed on Tyki's head. Road smiled mysteriously at Tyki and nudged him toward a seat then he did the same with the rest and finally sat on her own seat.

"Why do I have to sit beside him?", Allen complained, referring to Kanda. Timcanpy was facing the samurai, showing its sharp set of teeth.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with this...", Kanda said glaring at the white-haired noah.

"Now, now, Yuu...", Tiedoll warned.

"And how about me?", Tyki asked.

Road grinned and pointed Lero at him."Ne, don't tell me you don't want him beside you...", she teased. She smiled triumpantly as she saw her young brother lglanced down, red-faced.

"It's not that...", Tyki said lamely.

"Woohoo, Tyki's blushing!", Devitto said then pointed his gun at Tyki. Jasdero peered over his shoulder suddenly, causing Devitto to pull the trigger. A blue paint hit Tyki in the face.

"Hey!", Tyki yelled. The twins only laughed at him. They started to laugh hysterically and ended up hitting up, Skinn, who was currently eating. The young noahs glanced at him. Sparks started to came out of him. Allen stared, wide-eye. They really did it this time. He yelped as he ducked down to dodge from the thunderbolt. Unfortunately, it managed to hit Timcanpy. The gold golem went red and had gone berserk.

"Eep!", Road yelped. She quickly rode over Lero to get above them.

The golem glanced at the samurai. It leaped over him and bit the end of his ponytail. Kanda tried to pull him away. Allen grinned as he watched Kanda's lame attempt. Well, at least there's the fun part of this... The table started tilt over because of Kanda. Suddenly the table flipped, spilling all the foods to the guests and to Allen. Allen glanced at the spoiled food at the floor with a tearful eye then glared at Kanda.

"Uh-oh", Lavi and Lenalee muttered. Looks like Allen's pissed.

Allen activated Crown Clown and set his eyes on the annoying samurai wannabe. "Edge End!"

The other noahs scrambled out of the way. You just don't want to mess with the food when Allen's around. Allen chased Kanda around the whole mansion, leaving the places they passed by in ruins.

"What the hell, Moyashi? It's just food!", Kanda yelled with Timcanpy still by his ponytail."Stupid golem!"

"Just food?", Allen repeated mockingly,"Try to say that again when I have your ugly hair for sale!"

"Well, he's really angry this time...", Lavi commented. They had followed them using their innocences. Lenalee gazed at them and sighed.

**~At the dinner hall**

Road glanced at what used to be the dinner hall. It was barely recognizable. The Duke sighed but the smile still never left his face."Looks like dinner is postponed. We'll have little Allen to fix this later...", he said,"In the meantime, let's leave here..."

Lulu Bell stood up from her seat and turned to the Duke."I'll get them...", she said calmly.

"Please do...", The Duke said and watched as Lulu Bell turned into a black cat and sauntered out of the ruined dinner hall. The Duke and the others left the hall. Road motioned to Lero and the pink umbrella flew away with the Noah of Dreams to follow Lulu Bell. Luckily, Skinn finally calm down. Jasdevi gazed at the ruins with a satisfied look. They both turned when they heard a grunt behind them. Tyki smiled at them sadistically. He laughed maniacally which caused the twins to shiver.

"You've done... it... this time..."

**Yume~ Yume~ Yume~**

"That was a disaster...", Lenalee muttered to Lavi.

"Yeah but it was fun!", Lavi said to Allen and Road."Where are the others?"

"I don't know...", Road admitted. Allen walked towards Kanda and pulled Timcanpy from the said samurai's ponytail. Allen gave Kanda a fake smile while patting Timcanpy and gave it another treat. As the punishment, of course. Kanda glared at Allen. Both Road and Allen waved happily as they watched their guests leave.

They closed the larged door behind them. Allen smiled darkly. Timcanpy had eaten a handful of that annoying samurai's hair. Maybe he should at more treats for the punishment. Road glanced out at the now fixed mansion. It was useful that Allen had developed a new ability. Now, Allen could fix anything using the Ark's song. Road decided to go to her room with Lero when they heard a soft knock on the door.

Allen opened it and smiled as he saw Mana. He was glad that he had brought his dog too."Mana!", Allen said, hugging the middle aged man.

"Now, Allen, you could at least let me in. It's rather cold outside.", Mana said. Allen blushed and let Mana in, followed by his dog, Star. Star ran towards Allen, knocking him over. Allen giggled as the dog licked him. Timcanpy was dropped on the floor in the process.

Road noticed that the golem seemed angry... or jealous. Is that even possible? Timcanpy flew to Allen and pulled him away from Star. He was surprised that the little golem was quite strong. Allen gazed at Tim while Tim turned away.

"Hey, Tim, what's the matter?", he asked but the golem ignored him. Mana peered over at Allen and smiled."It seems like he has gotten jealous over Star...", Mana said.

"That can't be true...", Allen said, gazing worriedly at the gold golem.


End file.
